Changes: Preparing for the Tournament and a Looming Shadow
"~Changes~ Preparing for the Tournament and a Looming Shadow" is the sixth chapter in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus. Summary The player, Toru and Misaki decide to take part in the WRGP. After deciding on a team name, they start maintenance on their Duel Runners. They find some tools left behind by Yusei, and ask the player to return the tools. After returning the tools at Yusei's garage, Trudge and Mina pay Yusei a visit, as well as informing them about a mysterious turbo duelist named Ghost. After they leave, Yusei introduces the player to Team 5D's new mechanic, Bruno. After returning to Toru's garage, the team decide to test run their Duel Runner on the highway. However, the player encounters Ghost, and is forced to duel him, and can only beat Ghost after he summons his Meklord Emperor Wisel. After winning, Ghost leaves the highway. Toru and Misaki warn the player to be careful. Back at the garage, Crow introduces the team to Akiza, a newly-initiated Turbo Duelist. They decide to have a practice Turbo Duel to help her learn the ropes. The player first duels with Akiza. After winning, the player duels with Crow while Toru duels with Akiza. After the duel practice, Crow is not yet satisfied and challenges the player to a race. While racing, a mysterious Turbo Duelist appears and tells the player that they have to evolve their Synchro Summon in order to defeat the Meklords. With that, the Turbo Duelist leaves. A few days later, Klaus complains about Toru's Duel Runner being noisy at night. The player seeks out Toru, only to find that Toru's Duel Runner has been stolen. The player approaches Yusei to find out if he knows anything, and discovers that Jack has had his Duel Runner stolen too. Jack runs off to find the perpetrator, while Trudge and Mina suggest that the player investigate Satellite due to the sudden, suspicious increase of cheap Duel Runner parts on sale. They go to the shop that sold them fake parts years ago, and finds the shopkeeper selling many Duel Runner parts at low prices. The player duels with him for information. After the duel, he reveals that he bought the parts from Syd. At the port, the player overhears two of Syd's henchmen, Ida and Kameno talking about selling Jack's Duel Runner. Upon being discovered, the player is cornered, but Jack arrives to aid them against the thieves, and challenges them to a Tag Duel. Syd arrives after the tag duel, and stops the player by dueling with them while Jack handles his henchmen. Syd tries to escape after the losing the duel, only to recall that he is trapped on the pier as he cannot swim. Mina and Trudge arrest Syd and his henchmen, while returning the stolen Duel Runners to their owners. At the garage, Akiza turns up and asks to spar with Misaki. However, Misaki is busy working on the new Duel Runner program. Akiza suggests that Bruno could help, while venting her frustration over Yusei neglecting her. The player delivers the news to Bruno and Yusei. Bruno heads over, while Yusei seeks out Akiza in order to apologize. As the player leaves, Leo and Luna enter the room looking for Yusei and meet the player. Leo challenges the player to a duel. After the duel, the player runs into Jack on the way out, who informs the player that Bruno has completed the program for the player's team. The next day, the team decide to test the new program at the combat lane. Shortly after a test run, Jack shows up and forces the player to duel with him. After defeating him, it is revealed that this Jack is actually a robot. The real Jack later appears, looking for the impostor. Somewhere else, Primo, Lester and Jakob see the Infinity Circuit appear, and begin to put their plan into action.